Fated Hearts
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! Harry is raised by an OC uncle and aunt (his dad's brother and sister-in-law) along with Sirius who is freed after they found Peter guilty and killed him. Neville is raised by Alice. Neville is friends with two OCs one muggleborn and one half blood.
1. Chapter 1

Delaney's POV

I stepped on the platform. You see I was a witch on my way to Hogwarts. I surveyed the busy crowd full of returning and new students for my two best friends.

"Delaney!" my friend Willa yelled.

"Hey Willa."

She was the descendent of the famous muggle animator Walt Disney. We had met in muggle primary school when I was five and she was six. She was exactly eleven months older than me.

"Hello, Delaney." Her father greeted me.

"Hi Mr. Disney."

"Hey isn't that Trevor?" Willa asked referring to our friend Neville's toad.

"Yes, it is." I said walking over and scooping him up.

"Hey girls." The only male in our trio greeted smiling.

"Hey Neville." Willa greeted.

"Hey Nev." I smiled back. I was a lot closer to Neville than Willa was so we had our nicknames for each other.

"Is that Trevor?" He asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Thanks for finding him, I thought I had lost him."

"No problem, he actually found us." I said handing him Trevor as his mum joined us.

Neville was a pureblood but his family didn't agree with blood purity. If he did he wouldn't be able to associate with us since I'm a half-blood and Willa is a muggleborn. I've explained how I know Willa but I knew Neville through my dad since he went to school with Neville's parents and used to work with them until Neville and I were just over a year old. The train whistled and we said goodbye to our respective parents and boarded the train.

"I'm so excited!" Willa exclaimed.

Neville and I looked at each other. Willa was outgoing enough for the both of us since we were rather quiet. I'm rather bookish but I do get more outgoing as you get to know me. Neville was quite shy as well but if he's around people he cares about he's quite talkative.

"We should find a compartment first." Neville said.

"How about this one?" Willa said walking into an empty compartment.

Neville and I nodded in compliance and sat down.

"Mind if we sit here, everywhere is full." A bushy haired brunette girl asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered.

She nodded and walked in with a boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, it's nice to see you." Neville said.

"Oh, hi Neville." He greeted.

"How do you two know each other?" the girl asked puzzled.

"His mum is my godmother so we see each other regularly." Harry answered.

She nodded and asked "What are your names?"

"I'm Delaney Romero."

"I'm Willa Disney."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice too meet you."

"You too."

My cat Dinah strode up to me and jumped on my lap.

"This is Dinah." I said stroking her fur.

"She's quite pretty."

Dinah mewed in thanks. I laughed.

"Do you two have a pet too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have a toad named Trevor."

"I have an owl named Archimedes."

"I have an owl named Hedwig." Harry said.

"Archimedes named after the famous muggle mathematician, I assume." Hermione said.

"Mathematician?" Willa asked. Like I said before I was the more bookish one.

"You have to excuse Hermione, she's quite the nerd." Harry teased.

Hermione blushed.

"Delaney is too." Neville said.

I pushed Neville playfully and said "Guilty as charged."

"Thanks to Delaney, I know lots about muggles."

"So, you're a pureblood that doesn't believe in blood purity that's quite refreshing."

Neville nodded.

"Neville is a pureblood, what about you two?"

Before one of us could respond a familiar lanky red headed boy walked into our compartment.

"Looking for a compartment?" I asked.

"Obviously, my brothers kicked me out of theirs."

"You can sit here." Harry said.

"You're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.

I knew I recognized him from my books but I didn't want to say anything. Growing up with Willa I knew how to react to someone famous. Her godparents were Julie Andrews and Fess Parker.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said sitting down.

We introduced ourselves despite the fact that my dad worked with his dad neither one of us remembered.

"So, back to my question."

"Half blood." I replied.

"Muggleborn."

Hermione nodded and said "I thought so since you're probably related to Walt Disney."

Willa nodded.

"Who in the bloody hell is Walt Disney?" Ron asked.

"He's a muggle animator." I answered.

Ron nodded probably not knowing what an animator is.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked.

"I think my family would prefer Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm good enough for it." Neville sighed.

"Yes, you are Nev." I assured him.

He gave me a small smile.

"I can see you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Delaney." Hermione said.

I nodded and said "I always thought so."

"I feel like I would be a Gryffindor too, since my parents and uncle were but my aunt was a Slytherin." Harry said.

"I want to be a Slytherin."

"You know that's not likely since you're a muggleborn." Ron said.

"I like making my mark." Willa shrugged.

"Ravenclaw for me probably."

"Gryffindor like everyone else in my family."

We nodded and continued talking. We soon reached Hogsmeade station.


	3. Chapter 3

"First years!" a booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait out here." Professor McGonagall told us as she walked away.

"So, it's true what they said on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face said.

He continued "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Bond, James Bond." Willa whispered.

I watched as he reached out his hand for a handshake and kept talking. Harry didn't accept his handshake but I don't blame him. I usually try to think the best of people but there was something about him.

"We're ready for you now."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione talking about how they bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky with another girl. I knew that fact also but I didn't like to brag about how smart I was in some things. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed.

"Susan Bones!"

A girl with red hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Willa Disney!" McGonagall called.

I saw all the muggle borns lean forward in anticipation.

"Slytherin!"

Willa looked satisfied with herself. I think she just liked proving Ron wrong. There was no clapping at the Slytherin table as she walked and sat down. A few more went by and it was Hermione's turn.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed.

Hermione blinked in surprise as McGonagall took off the hat.

Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor table. The next few people were sorted in to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Neville Longbottom!"

It took the hat about a minute to figure out where to put Neville but it was Gryffindor. Another few went by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up to the stool and the hat was put on his head and it yelled. "Slytherin."

"Harry Potter."

It suddenly got silent and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. The hat took about three minutes to figure out where to put Harry but it finally decided on Gryffindor.

"Delaney Romero!"

I went up to the stool and the hat was put on my head.

"Ahh, I know you want to be in Gryffindor with your best friend."

"I do but it doesn't really matter."

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

I smiled and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor. So, I don't have any friends any Hufflepuff but I'm sure I'll make new friends.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Romero." I smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked me.

"I'm a half blood actually, my dad is a pure blood and my mum is a halfblood how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born."

"I'm a halfblood" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I." A girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said.

"I'm Susan." The redhead said.

"I know who you are Susan, my dad is friends with your aunt." I smiled.

She smiled back and said "I thought I recognized your last name."

"I'm Ernie." A new voice said.

We finished eating.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall with Neville. After breakfast it was time for Charms with the Gryffindors. Then I had History of Magic with the Slytherins. I noticed that Willa didn't sit near me like she usually did in muggle primary school. It didn't really bother me at first but then it started to bother me. I was walking with Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors after Herbology.

"Something on your mind, Laney?" Neville asked.

"Just thinking, have you noticed that Willa seems to be avoiding us." I said.

He nodded and said "Yeah, I noticed too when I tried to sit next to her in Potions but she moved. Even if she was sitting next to me Snape would still scare the living daylights out of me though."

"Yeah, I noticed in History of Magic."

"Why do you two want to associate with a Slytherin anyway?" Ron asked.

"She's been my friend since we were kids I'm not going stop being friends with her just because she's a Slytherin." I said.

Neville nodded in agreement and said "There she is, go talk to her."

"Okay, see you guys later." I said waving to my Gryffindor friends.

"Bye."

I walked over to her.

"Hey Willa." I greeted.

"Oh, hey Delaney."

"You seem to be avoiding me and Neville."

"Yeah, sorry about that I never meant to even though I thought you two would try and avoid me."

"Why?"

"Mainly Neville since he's a Gryffindor and they don't get along with Slytherins."

I nodded and said "You know Neville isn't like that."

"Yeah, I know."

We continued talking. My first flying lesson went well. Harry's didn't go really well though. Neville was never very good on a broom. He broke his wrist and was taken to the hospital wing. After that Malfoy made fun of him and stole his Remembrall that Alice had sent him since he was always so forgetful. I had the task of taking the Remembrall back to Neville.

"Hey Nev." I smiled.

"Hey Laney."

"Here's your Remembrall." I said placing it on his bedside table.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said.

Before he could respond Pansy Parkinson walked in with a bloody nose Malfoy was following her. He stormed over to Neville and me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your bloody mudblood friend punched Pansy!"

"First you insult my best friend then you turn around and call my other best friend the "m" word. You're lucky I don't have my wand handy."

"Aren't you a feisty one not what you would expect from the duffers?"

I just glared at him and he walked away. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Alice walked in.

"Hey kids."

"Hi mum."

"Hi Mrs. Longbottom."

"How are you feeling, Neville?"

"Better."

Just then Harry and Hermione ran in.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I'm on the Quidditch team."

"You've got to be the youngest seeker in..." Hermione cut me off.

"A hundred years."

"Congratulations, at least one of us got something good out of this all I got was a broken wrist." Neville grumbled.

"At least it's nothing worse, Nev." I said.

"True."

"Hermione this is my godmother Alice."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom." Hermione said.

"You too, Hermione."

Neville was released. Willa had been in Snape's office this whole time.

"So, did you get any points taken away?" I asked.

"You wouldn't expect it but I actually did."

"Is Snape ill or something he never takes away points from his own house?"

"Probably."

"Thanks for punching Pansy."

"Any time, Neville."

Willa had always been the more physical one. I was the one that would comfort someone if they needed it. It was now Halloween. I was going into the bathroom when I heard someone crying.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Delaney?" Willa asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why I was so naïve and wanted to be Slytherin as a muggleborn, it's so hard." She said.

I walked over and comforted her.

Neville's POV

I nervously watched for the Great Hall doors waiting for them to open. I hadn't seen Delaney since right after Charms.

"Worried about Delaney?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sure she's fine." Ron said as he started to stuff his face.

I glared at him.

"The doors are opening!" Hermione said pointing to the doors.

I turned to the doors and said "False alarm, it's only Parvati." I finished disappointed.

There was gossip around the table.

"There's been a Slytherin crying in bathroom all day."

I thought for a minute and asked "What's this Slytherin's name?"

"Disney."

I put the pieces together and figured out that Delaney must've found Willa crying in the bathroom and decided to comfort her. They should be back soon. About thirty minutes later Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panicked. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms.

"Delaney's in the bathroom with Willa, I have to go to warn her." I said.

"Let me come with." Harry said. He has always had a saving people thing.

"Okay." By the time we got there the troll was there. I could see Willa and Delaney hiding in a stall. We battled the troll. The troll grabbed Delaney, I had to use the tickling spell. The troll fell to the floor and Delaney was freed. Just then Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Dumbledore, and Snape came into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness" she said looking from the troll to us. Explain yourselves all of you." McGonagall shouted.

"I was crying and Delaney was comforting me and we didn't know about the troll."

McGonagall looked like she was shocked more than anything.

"You four should count yourselves lucky. Not many first years could go up against a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter did it not cross your mind to go to a teacher instead of trying to save Miss Disney and Miss Romero yourselves." McGonagall reprimanded.

Harry and I looked down embarrassed.

"Well uh… no professor. We weren't really thinking straight."

"Your serious lack of judgment could have killed all of you. You are very lucky no one was hurt. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Only ten, I would say one hundred and detention for a week at least." Snape said.

"That won't be necessary, Severus. It was you that stopped the troll wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded and Dumbledore smiled at me.

"I refuse to believe these two saved these girls especially the one from my house, especially Longbottom."

"You better believe it!" Delaney growled readily jumping to my defense.

I smiled at her.

"Severus why don't you escort Ms. Disney back to her common room, Pomona escort Ms. Romero to her common room, I'll escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom to the Gryffindor common room." McGonagall ordered.

"Alright." Snape begrudgingly agreed.

We followed McGonagall back to our common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Delaney's POV

A few days later the four of us were in Dumbledore's office. Harry's Uncle Matthew was doing most of the talking actually more like yelling as was his godfather Sirius. My dad, Neville's mum and Willa's dad were there too.

"Who let a bloody troll in the school!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter."

"You don't know!" My dad yelled.

"Willa could've been hurt!" Mr. Disney exclaimed. I'm sure he thought that trolls only existed in movies.

"Let's thank Merlin, they weren't."

Everyone continued yelling.

"You do realize that Snape bullies my son." Alice said.

"And he hates my nephew as well."

"I can't sack him if that's what you're suggesting." Dumbledore said.

"Why not?"

"Severus is here for a reason and Mr. Black why don't you try apologizing to him for all the pranks you played on him as a student here." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think that will work he'll be bitter for the rest of his life."

We left Dumbledore's office.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." My dad said hugging me.

"Me too."

"Thanks for helping save my daughter, Harry." Mr. Disney and my dad told Harry.

"It was all Neville's idea, I just thought I would come along."

My dad and Mr. Disney nodded.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised because when it comes to Delaney he'd do anything to protect her." Alice said smiling at Neville.

Neville blushed. It was the truth Neville was quite protective over me. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville.

"Go to the Slytherin side." Ron told Willa.

"Harry's my friend too, I'd rather sit here."

"Sit next to me, don't mind Ron." I said patting the spot next to me.

Willa nodded and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Matthew said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something.

"It looks like Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said.

My eyes wandered frantically around the Quidditch Pitch. I also noticed Professor Quirrell muttering something.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked looking over at me.

"Professor Quirrell is also muttering something." I said pointing over to him.

Neville looked over to where I was pointing.

"We have to do something!" Matthew said frantically.

"I'll go distract him." Hermione said eagerly.

Before I could tell her what I saw she left. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Alice said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

The Gryffindors cheered.

"Well, that was a good game." Willa said.

"Yeah, it was."

"I wonder why Snape was cursing Harry's broom."

"How positive are you that it was Snape?"

"Pretty but are you saying that it could've been Quirrell."

I nodded.

"What does Quirrell have against Harry?"

"Nothing I know but that doesn't mean it couldn't be him." I said.

They nodded. I was never this suspicious of someone. I was always rather trusting. It was finally Christmas break. It went by fast. It was now the start of the new term.

"Hey guys, how was your Christmas?" Hermione greeted us.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

"I got my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"Oh, great you'll cause even more trouble when you're invisible." Hermione laughed.

The day continued. It was now a few days later Hermione and Harry were in the library researching Nicholas Flamel. Neville and I were in the greenhouses helping Professor Sprout.

"Well we're all done here." she said dusting off her hands.

"Okay."

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

She smiled and we left. The day continued. We met up with Harry and Hermione. They filled us in on their findings. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting. We were going to go save the stone from Snape even though I thought it was someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the Slytherin doing here?" Ron asked.

"She decided to join us on the quest to save the stone." I said.

"What's it to ya." Willa said.

"Fine."

"Let's go."

The first obstacle was other than Fluffy was Devil's Snare.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"It's your time to shine, Nev."

"Lumos Solemn!" Neville yelled.

The Devil's Snare crumpled under the sunlight and we all fell through.

"Good job, Neville."

"At least someone besides Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

The next obstacle was flying keys that were charmed by Flitwick. Harry had to fly up to retrieve the key. After that obstacle was a potions puzzle Hermione and Willa did a great job on this one. Next was an empty corridor but it smelled horrible.

"I wonder what was here." Ron said.

"It smells like that troll we defeated." Harry said.

"Maybe it was the troll." I said stopping in my tracks.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Just putting the pieces together, Quirrell had a scar on his leg maybe he tried to get past the troll but he couldn't."

"Why would he want to steal the stone and not Snape?"

"Maybe something's under his turban." I said.

"Like what?"

I shrugged.

"Your scar hurts whenever you are near him Harry, correct?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and said "Are you saying that You Know Who" is under Quirrell's turban."

"That would explain everything, Harry." Hermione nodded.

"We better go save the stone."

The last obstacle was a chess set charmed by McGonagall. Ron ended up sacrificing himself for Harry. Harry told the rest of us that he could go without us. Hermione threw her arms him in a hug. We had to take Ron to the hospital wing. We got our minor injuries treated as well. Harry defeated You Know Who once again. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 70 points, Neville Longbottom gets 20 points as well, To Hermione Granger for the use of intellect in peril 60 points"

"Twenty points to Delaney Romero for being a loyal friend and 20 points to Willa Disney as well."

"We're tied with Slytherin" I heard Hermione say.

"I see a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said waving his hand and the banners changed to Gryffindor colors.

The Gryffindors cheered and most of the Slytherins grimaced minus Willa. I was proud of one my best friends' house.

"All of you are always welcome at my house." Neville told Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks."

"The same goes for my house." I told them.

"Thanks."

We reached Kings Cross station.

"Dad!" I yelled running over to him.

"Hey sweetie."

"You remember Harry, but this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I introduced him.

"I'm sure you've heard me mention Ron since I work with Arthur."

"I must've forgotten." I shrugged.

"And I thought I was the forgetful one." Neville teased.

"Watch it, Nev."

"Granger doesn't sound familiar."

"I'm a muggleborn, Mr. Romero."

"Oh, call me Bobby."

Hermione nodded as Willa and her family joined us. She had twin younger siblings that quite the opposite of her. She introduced her family to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Next to join us was Alice. Then a brood of redheads joined us.

"Who are your friends, Ronald?" the mum asked. She seemed nice.

"This is Hermione Granger and Willa Disney." He said leaving out Harry, me and Neville because I'm sure she knew of us. I heard a soft squeak from Ron's sister when she saw Harry.

"Sorry, she's always had a bit of a crush on Harry."

"It's nice to meet you dears."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, call me Molly."

We nodded. Next to join us, were Hermione's parents and younger sister. We went through our introductions again. Last to join us was Harry's uncle Matthew and his Aunt Cynthia. He had a few cousins as well.

"Everyone is welcome at our house." My dad and Alice retiarted the statement Neville and I made on the train.

"You're also welcome at our house too." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The summer started. Neville and I spent a lot of time over Harry, Hermione's and Ron's houses. We went to Diagon Alley to get our books.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, what do we have here two groups of mudbloods and one just happens to be in Slytherin blasphemy, three sets of blood traitors and three half-bloods." A sneering voice said.

"How dare you insult my children!" Jane, Willa's mum exclaimed.

"Oh, a muggle housewife, I'm so scared."

"Leave us alone, Lucius!" Sirius barked.

Before he left he slipped a book into Ginny's cauldron.

"May I see the book, Ginny?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "Sure."

I took the book out of her cauldron and looked at it. It looked like a regular diary. I knew the Malfoys hated the Weasleys so I knew there had to be something weird about it.

"Can I have it back?" Ginny asked.

I deposited it back in her cauldron. We finished buying our books and went to get ice cream. It was now time to board the train. I noticed Harry and Hermione weren't on the train but Harry's cousin and Hermione's sister were.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked her sister Violet.

"She and Harry couldn't get through the barrier." She shrugged.

"Why?"

She shrugged again.

"Mind if we sit?" Ginny asked.

"Go ahead."

She walked in with a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said dreamily.

"So, what houses do you want to be in?" Willa asked the first years.

"I wouldn't mind being a Slytherin." Ben, Harry's cousin said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ravenclaw." Violet said.

"That's what your sister said last year but she was sorted into Gryffindor."

Violet shrugged.

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Willa's brothers Mason and Preston said.

We reached the station the first years separated from us. It turns out that Harry and Hermione had problems getting through the barrier but they met us in the Great Hall. I sat next to Justin.

"Hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Hey Justin."

The sorting started.

"Mason Disney!"

"Hufflepuff."

I didn't find that shocking.

"Preston Disney!"

"Gryffindor!"

A few more sortings went by.

"Violet Granger!"

"Gryffindor!"

Violet looked quite shocked as she went to go sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Luna beamed and ran off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Benjamin Potter!"

"Slytherin!"

Ben shrugged and walked casually over to the Slytherin table.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Gryffindor."

Ginny ran off to the Gryffindor table. The sorting finished. The day continued. The next day lessons started. We had a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Lockhart. A lot of girls had a crush on him including Hermione, but I didn't. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. Neville was quite good he got a few pixies in the cage. The rest of us got the others. The day continued. Willa and I were walking towards the Great Hall on Halloween when I stepped in some water.

"Look at that." Willa said

I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.

"Are those spiders?" Willa asked.

"Yes"

"What does that say?" I asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Willa said.

McGonagall and Neville rushed towards us. I guess he actually got a teacher this time.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

I motioned over to the blood covered wall.

"The Chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." McGonagall read as she paled.

I also noticed Filch's cat petrified. I wondered what caused that. The day continued. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my best friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. At the sight of it I fainted. I woke up in the hospital wing Neville was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted when you saw the snake." Neville said.

I nodded and asked "What did I miss?"

"The snake was about to attack Willa and Justin but Harry talked to it."

"He talked to it?"

Neville nodded. I thought for a moment I couldn't remember what that term was called.

"Oh you're awake Ms. Romero." Madame Pomfrey said rushing to me.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Neville answered.

I nodded again.

"You may go."

I got up and Neville and I left the hospital wing. Neville walked me to my common room and we said goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm glad you're okay, Delaney." Susan said.

"Thanks Sue."

"You know that the snake almost attacked your friend Willa." Justin said.

"And it almost attacked you."

"It should've attacked her more she doesn't belong in Slytherin as a muggle born." Ernie said.

"Take that back, McMillian!" I exclaimed.

"I have to agree." Justin said.

"Did you forget you're a muggleborn too, Finch Fletchley." I said.

"She just lives off her ancestor's money."

"And you made all your parents money, I presume?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well no."

"You know what I'm going to bed before I hex you or something." I said walking towards the dormitories.

The day continued. It was a couple days later. I caught up with Harry in the corridor.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me and Susan."

"I should expect that from you, I don't know much about Susan though."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed.

"That's for saving Willa from the snake."

"No problem."

We soon parted ways. The day continued. I was in the library with Hermione when Professor Sprout walked in with Neville, Preston, Snape and McGonagall following her.

"Ms. Romero, we have something we would like to show you." Professor Sprout said.

"Okay." I said getting up.

"See you later, Delaney."

"Bye, Hermione." I said stuffing my books into my bag and leaving.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Neville asked.

"No, do you?" Preston asked us.

We both shook our heads. The teachers led us to the hospital wing. I instantly saw Mason and Willa in two beds not moving. Now I understand why all three teachers came to get us.

"Willa, Mase!" Preston exclaimed.

"They were petrified weren't they?" Neville asked.

"Yes, they were Mr. Longbottom."

"What did this?" I asked.

"We're not sure."

"I wonder if the same thing that petrified Miss Norris petrified Willa and Mason." I said.

The day continued. A few more people got petrified but no one we really knew. I was walking with Neville when Violet ran up to us.

"Hey Vi." I greeted my friend's little sister.

"Hey guys."

"What's up?"

"I stole the diary from Ginny, I suspect all these people getting petrified may have something to deal with the diary."

"Now I can see the resemblance between you and Hermione." I laughed.

"The thing is there's nothing written in it."

"There isn't?" I asked surprised.

"No, and I've seen Ginny write in it every night."

"Maybe it's some type of invisible ink." Neville suggested.

"That's possible, Nev." I said agreeing with my best friend.

Before she could respond Hermione walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

We told her everything about the diary.

"We should take this to McGonagall." Hermione said.

All of us nodded and we walked to McGonagall's office.

"What's this you have?" She asked.

"This is the diary Ginny Weasley has had for the past five months." Violet said handing McGonagall the diary.

"Who did she get it from?"

"Lucius Malfoy." I said.

Without a word, McGonagall summoned Snape and told him to go get Draco.

"What do you want professor?" He asked haughtily.

"You will not have take that tone with me, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall scolded.

"What is he in here for, Minerva?" Snape asked.

"Ms. Romero, says this belongs to your dad."

"She's a liar!"

"Don't call Delaney a liar!" Neville readily jumped to my defense and I smiled at him.

"It does belong to Lucius, I think I've seen it around the house once or twice over the years. How did it get here?" Snape asked.

"Mr. Malfoy put it in Ginny's cauldron at Flourish and Blotts."

"What is it?"

"It's a diary but the curious thing is that there's no trace of ink in it and I've seen Ginny write in it every night." Violet said.

"We also think that this diary may have caused all the petrifications lately." Hermione said.

"How can a diary cause all this?" McGonagall asked.

"We're not sure, Professor." I said.

"Well, thanks for bringing this to my attention 10 points to Gryffindor each and 30 points to Hufflepuff as well."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now you may go."

We left the office with Malfoy trailing after us. The day continued. Hermione and I were in the library again researching what could be causing all these petrifications. We were we about to finish when our respective best friends walked in.

"You two are about to miss dinner." Neville said sitting next to me.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it was that late." I said.

"We're just about finished." Hermione said.

"I'm starving."

"I figured you would be." Neville said.

"We'll meet you two in the Great Hall." Harry told us.

"Okay." I said stuffing my research in my bag.

Neville and I left. I sat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville. I noticed Ginny was missing as well. A few minutes later Hermione and Harry rushed over to the table.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Right after you left." Hermione said.

"What's the deal?"

Hermione showed us a picture of a big snake. I cringed at the sight of it.

"Oops, sorry I forget you're afraid of snakes." Hermione apologized taking the picture away.

"It's fine."

"I can understand the snake." Harry said.

"What's that called again?" I asked.

"Parselmouth." Harry said.

"Did you know you were a parselmouth, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded and said "Yes, I did I figured it out a few summers before Hogwarts with Ben's pet snake."

"Okay, after dinner we should go tell McGonagall what we found." Hermione said.

We nodded as Harry and Hermione sat down. We continued eating and after dinner we ran to McGonagall's office.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're a Parselmouth, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I am."

McGonagall nodded and said "We discovered who this diary belongs to."

"Who does this diary belong to?" I asked.

"I'm lost, what diary?" Harry asked.

"The diary that Ms Grangers, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Romero brought in."

"Who does the diary belong to?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Riddle."

"That name sounds familiar." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"He was a student here when the chamber was first opened fifty years ago and the basilisk is also kept there."

"Wasn't Moaning Myrtle also a student here at the time?" I asked referring to the ghost in the girl's bathroom. I've chatted with her before.

"Yes, she was." McGonagall answered.

"She's told me that she saw the basilisk when she was alive."

"None of this makes sense, she's dead but everyone else is just petrified." Hermione said frustrated.

McGonagall nodded and we continued talking about the possibilities until she excused us. The day continued. This continued bothering me and Hermione. I was walking and not really paying attention to where I was going when I stepped in some more water. I looked down and saw my reflection. I suddenly realized something. All those who were petrified just saw the basilisk's reflection and didn't look it straight in the eyes. I ran to tell everyone.

"What's up, Laney?" Neville asked.

"I know why Willa and everyone is just petrified and not dead."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"They just saw the reflection of the basilisk and didn't look it straight in the eyes."

"That explains it."

"Ginny is horrible danger we have to go save her." Harry said.

Just as Harry finished saying that Ron ran up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ron."

"Would you help me save my sister, Harry?" He asked.

"I just finished saying that."

"So, would you help me?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. Neville went done with them along with Professor Lockhart but he was a fraud all along. I sat there with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Worried about Neville?" George asked. I was quite close with the prankster twins despite our two year age difference.

"Not really, he handled that troll pretty well last year." I stated confidently.

"That's probably because you were in danger, he cares about you so much not that I'm saying he doesn't care about Ginny."

I nodded and said "I feel like I could've stopped this somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I was suspicious of that diary from the minute I looked at it."

"I don't blame you for this." George said.

"Thanks that means a lot, but I'm not sure if your family will feel the same." I sighed leaning against him.

"I'll ask."

Before I could stop my redheaded friend from saying anything he said "Delaney feels guilty about this."

"Why do you feel like that?" Arthur asked.

I told them everything.

"I'm the one who should feel responsible, I'm her mother I should've noticed something was wrong with my only daughter." Molly said.

"Molly, you're a great mum." I said smiling at my friend's mum.

"I shouldn't have been so wrapped up in my prefect duties to notice my baby sister was is in trouble." Percy said emotionally. He was the least emotional out of the Weasley clan.

"We should've paid more attention to her as well." George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

The boys saved Ginny. Neville had a few injuries. The day continued. We were at the dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have some announcements." Dumbledore said.

"Please welcome back, Hagrid."

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird named Errol delivered my release papers."

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been

unpetrified."

The door burst open and Willa ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around me and hugged Neville, Hermione and Harry and awkwardly shook Ron's hand.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

I saw Hermione frown. I'm glad for the break though. It was finally summer. I spent a lot of time with Neville, Harry and Hermione over the Weasleys. Hermione went to France during the summer as well. We all went to Diagon Alley.

"You should get a pet, Hermione." I said tugging at my friend's arm eagerly.

"What should I get?" Hermione asked.

"An owl!" Willa exclaimed.

"Harry always lets me use Hedwig so an owl wouldn't be useful."

"I would suggest a toad, but I'm positive you don't want a toad." Neville said.

"Correct, Neville."

"Speaking of Trevor, I need to get him some food." Neville said.

"And I shall buy some treats for Archimedes." Willa said.

"Okay."

"We'll meet you two up at the cashier." Neville said.

"Okay, Nev."

They walked away. Hermione and I walked towards the cats.

"Oh, I like this one."

I looked to see a cat with bushy red fur. The helper got the cat out of the cage and handed it to Hermione. We met up with Willa and Neville at the cashier. I looked around maybe I could find something for Dinah. My eyes settled on a collar with the Hufflepuff colors on it. I looked through my pocket and found some knuts but I didn't have nearly enough for it.

"I could buy it for you if you want." Neville's voice suggested from behind me.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Nev."

"You sure?" He asked knowing I would eventually give in.

"Okay, I'll let you buy it but I'll pay you back."

"No need to pay me back, that's what best friends do." He smiled.

I smiled back and we purchased everything. We met up with our parents.

"Oh, you got a cat." Daniel, Hermione's dad said.

"Yes, his name is Crookshanks." Hermione told her dad.

I took Dinah from Mason's arms and slipped the collar around her neck.

"You like it, girl?" I asked her.

She purred in thanks.

"Did you have enough money to buy the collar?" My dad asked.

"Actually, no but Neville was nice enough to buy it for me." I smiled at my best friend.

"That was sweet of you, Neville." Alice said.

"It wasn't a problem."

The day continued. It was now time to board the train.

"Who's this guy?" Willa asked as we walked into our usual compartment.

"It says his name is Remus J. Lupin." I read the battered up suitcase.

"Didn't he go to school with our parents?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but he was three years behind them."

Neville nodded.

"He looks a lot older than he his." Willa said.

I looked over at him and his mousy brown hair was flecked with grey and he had scars around his face. I wonder why.

"How old would he be?"

"He's thirty three." I said.

Willa nodded. We sat down and talked quietly amongst ourselves not wanting to wake him up. About forty five minutes into the journey he stirred.

"I didn't know I had company." He said.

"Hello."

He surveyed us and asked Neville "You're Alice's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thought so."

"I'm Delaney Romero." I introduced myself.

"Any relation to Robert Romero?" He asked.

"He's my dad."

He nodded.

"I'm Willa Disney."

"Muggleborn, I presume."

"Yep."

"What houses are you three in?"

"Gryffindor." Neville said.

"No surprise there." He said. Neville and I both knew that his dad Frank was a Gryffindor.

"I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin."

"You don't see lots of muggle borns in Slytherin." He said thoughtfully.

"I like making my mark."

Just then there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in."

Harry and Hermione walked in.

"Hello Harry and Hermione." Remus greeted.

"You three know each other?" I asked.

"Well, he was one of my dad's best friends at Hogwarts and he helped raise me along with my uncle and aunt and Sirius." Harry said.

We nodded. The train ride continued. We went to the castle. It was now time for the sorting. It went off without a hitch. Lessons started. I noticed the day after the full moon that Lupin was absent and we had to deal with Snape as our professor. His first assignment was an essay on werewolves. After this essay I suspected that Lupin was a werewolf. It was now a day after class.

"Delaney, can you stay back for a moment?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I said nervously.

"I guess I'll go."

"Actually, you can stay too Neville." He said.

"Um okay."

"So, what do you need professor?" I asked.

"I know you suspect something about the essay that Snape had assigned."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you probably realized that we weren't supposed to cover werewolves for a while."

"Yes, I did."

He took a deep breath and said "I'm sure he assigned that essay so someone would figure out I'm a werewolf."

"Didn't Hermione figure it out as well?"

"She and Harry already know." He said.

I nodded.

"I trust you two can keep the secret?" He asked.

"Sure." Neville and I said.

"And you may go."

Neville and I walked out of the room. The day continued. It was soon the holidays. We were at Harry's house.


	11. Chapter 11

"What exactly is a patronus?" Hermione asked.

"It's a guardian and we also use them to communicate." Remus answered her.

"Hmm, interesting I would like to learn how to cast one." She said.

"They're quite difficult it might take a long time."

"I'm willing to work at it."

"You don't have to learn, Ron."

We worked at it hard over the few weeks of vacation.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand. A white fluffy cat similar to Dinah flew out of my wand. The day continued. We had a normal rest of the year which was nice. The school year ended. We all went to the Quidditch World Cup. I noticed that Willa was a lot more interested in Quidditch than she usually was. Maybe that has to deal with the fact that she found the Bulgarian seeker attractive. Our stay was interrupted by death eaters. Like always Neville and Harry protected me and Hermione. We boarded the train and reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at him. He creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We received our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. Willa and I had History of Magic while Harry, Hermione and Neville had Transfiguration. The day continued. We now had our Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse." Ron said.

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

Neville and I shared a knowing look as one of my house mates raised his hand and answered the question.

"Crucio!"

Neville flinched as he watched the spider being tortured. Then he did the last thing I expected him to do he got up and left. I quickly got up and followed my best friend out of the room getting questioning looks from Hermione who I had been sitting next to.

"Nev?" I asked carefully.

He looked up at me clearly shaken from the display in the class. I gave him a hug to comfort him.

"Shouldn't you two be class?" A familiar stern voice asked.

We pulled apart to see McGonagall staring at us.

"Explain why you two aren't in class."

"It was my fault professor, Moody was demonstrating the Unforgivables on a spider and I couldn't stand it."

McGonagall nodded knowingly. She knew that Neville's dad and gran had been tortured into insanity when he was just over a year old. That's also the reason my dad had stopped being a auror and now worked at the Ministry.

"And Delaney came out to check on me."

McGonagall nodded again and said "I will have to discuss the use of the spells with him."

"Alright."

The day continued. McGonagall talked to Moody right away. It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Viktor Krum. I looked over at the Slytherin table and Willa was just as starstruck as Ron or should I say love struck? Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for a while. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Willa Disney!" Dumbledore read off shocked.

I didn't even know that she had entered her name. Neville and I shared a shocked look.

"Miss Disney, how did you enter yourself you're only 14."

"Actually, I'm 15 and I didn't actually think I would get picked." Willa shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll take her spot." I offered.

"No, I'll take it!" Neville said. I doubt he would've offered if I didn't offer.

"That's admirable Miss Romero and Mr. Longbottom but it's an iron clad contract."

"You can't seriously let her compete, Dumbledore she's a child." Fleur said.

"I want to compete." Willa said stubbornly.

"Well, if she wants to compete let her compete." Cedric said.

I gave my housemate a small smile. Viktor didn't say a thing.

"Well, it's your death wish." Fleur said bitterly.

"Isn't it all our death wishes." Willa glared at the blonde.

I think Fleur didn't like the fact that she wasn't the only girl in the tournament anymore.

"Cedric?" I asked my housemate.

"Yes."

"As much as Willa wants to compete, watch over her for me."

"Okay."

The day continued.

Willa's POV

It was now right before the first task. I was in the tent.

"Willa?" Delaney asked.

"Hey Lane." I greeted my best friend. Neville was with her as always.

"You nervous?"

"Terrified."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She assured me.

"I hope so."

She gave me a hug. Neville hugged me as well as a magical camera snapped.

"Ah, young love."

Curse you Rita Skeeter.

"This tent is for the champions and friends of the champions." Viktor said to her.

His accent made my heart flutter. I'm such a girl.

"Miss Romero, Mr Longbottom you have to go now." Dumbledore told Delaney and Neville.

They walked out of the tent. We chose our dragon and battled it.

* * *

Lets pretend the Cup doesn't have an age line for the sake of the story okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Delaney's POV

I was at the Gryffindor table a few days later.

"Mail's here!" Seamus said.

I had received a letter from my dad. Seamus had a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Everything okay at home?" Neville asked.

"Yep."

Neville nodded.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Shay?" I asked my Irish friend.

"Not." He started but suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Neither one of you are going to like this." He said.

"What?"

He didn't reply he just handed me the paper and pointed at the article. It had a picture of Neville and Willa hugging with the caption.

_"Young love brewing."_

"What does it say?" Neville asked.

I showed it to Neville and he started choking at the sight. Harry who was on the other side of him thumped his back a few times to stop his coughing. Even though I know this isn't true I found myself jealous but I didn't know why so I pushed down the feeling. It was a few days later Neville and I were out by the lake Neville was tending the plants while I was reading. My hair was up in its usual ponytail but I decided to take it down to rest my head.

"Oh, you took your hair down." Neville said.

"Yes."

"I'm so used your hair being up but it looks beautiful down."

I blushed. Why is he making me blush he's my best friend?

"This would go perfect in your hair." He said putting a gardenia behind my left ear.

I never noticed the sparkle in his blue eyes. We held the gaze for a few more seconds and pulled away.

"I have to go meet Willa." I said awkwardly stuffing my book in my bag.

"So, I'll see you later." He said equally as awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I rushed back to the castle. I didn't really have to meet Willa but if she happened to come along I'll gladly talk to her. Low and behold I ran into her just I walked into the castle.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Willa." I said breathlessly.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"We need to talk in private."

She nodded and I led her to an empty classroom.

"What's up?"

"Is it weird that a friend of my mine is developing feelings for her male best friend?"

"Let me get this straight, you're starting to like Neville?"

"No this is for someone else who is starting to like their male best friend."

"Come on, out of the two of us who is most likely to fall for a guy like Neville?"

"Me, so you don't think it's weird that I'm starting to fall for my male best friend?"

"Of course not, I always knew it would happen."

I nodded. The day continued. The Yule Ball was coming up. Sprout taught us to dance. I had noticed one day that my flower had fallen out of my hair so I put I behind the other ear. No one has asked me to the ball yet. I wasn't really holding out for someone special. I was walking with Seamus.

"So, have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" I asked.

"Nope, have you been asked?"

"No."

He looked at the flower in my hair and smirked.

* * *

Why did he smirk at the flower in her hair?


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you smirking at, Shay?" I asked confused.

"The flower behind your ear."

"What about it?"

"Not only do you have it behind your right ear. It's also a gardenia."

"And that means?"

"In the South Pacific the flower behind the right ear means the girl is taken and to top it off in the language of flowers the gardenia means secret admirer."

"How do you know all this?" I asked shocked that my Irish friend that was known for explosions was so knowledgable about muggle flowers.

"My aunt is a florist." Shay said.

I nodded. The day continued. It's not that I didn't believe Seamus but I decided to check it out for myself. It was all true. So everyone probably thought Neville and I were dating or least thought he fancied me. I walked out of the library and I ran into Cedric and Viktor.

"Hey Delaney." Cedric greeted.

"Hey Ced." I greeted my housemate.

We started walking.

"So, have you boys asked anyone to the ball?"

I thought I saw Viktor blush.

"I asked a Ravenclaw named Cho."

"How about you?"

"I haven't asked anyone yet." Viktor said.

"A certain muggleborn friend of mine would love to be your date." I said suggesting Willa.

"Okay."

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Nope."

He smirked at the flower in my hair. I hadn't switched it back to my left ear. Before Cedric could respond Neville walked over.

"Hey Nev." I greeted my best friend.

"Hey Laney."

"I guess we'll leave you two alone." Cedric said still smirking as he walked away with Viktor.

"What was that all about?" Neville asked a slight protective tone in his voice.

"Oh, nothing."

He nodded. The day continued. A few days later I was walking in the corridor when someone ran up to me.

"Delaney?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Cody." I greeted the brunette in front of me.

"Do you have a date to the ball yet?"

"No, why?"

"Would you go with me?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment and said "Sure."

"Okay."

We parted ways. I sat with Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"So, has anyone asked you to the ball?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Cody Green he's a Ravenclaw in our year."

Ron nodded. I looked at Neville's reaction his face fell. The day continued.

Neville's POV

I don't blame someone for asking Laney to the ball. She's really pretty, sweet and smart. Did I just call my best friend pretty that wasn't a lie but it still was weird. We've been best friends since we were practically babies. I can't be starting to fancy her.

"Ginny."

"Oh, hey Neville."

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Okay."

The day continued.

Delaney's POV

I went dress shopping with Susan who was going with Harry and Hannah who was going with Ron. I chose a gold dress. It was now the day of the ball. The three of us were waiting for our dates.

"You look beautiful, Sue." Harry greeted.

"Thanks."

"You too, Hannah." Ron smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"You look pretty too, Delaney." Ron and Harry chorused.

I blushed and said "Thanks."

"I'm sure my god brother will agree as well." Harry said.

I blushed again.

"You two done flirting with my date?" Cody asked walking up to us.

"We weren't flirting, we were just stating the truth."

"Come on."

We all walked towards the great hall.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She said she would meet us here."

"There she is." I said pointing up the stairs.

Harry's mouth dropped open for two reasons one she looked beautiful and two she was on the arm of Viktor. I suggested to him to ask Willa but maybe he didn't know that Willa was a muggleborn or maybe two champions couldn't go to the dance together. Neville and Ginny joined us during the commotion.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione looks so pretty." Ginny gushed.

Harry just nodded. We all walked in. The champions shared the first dance.

"You want to dance, Cody?" I asked.

Before he could respond a girl walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, I thought you knew I already had a girlfriend." He said nonchalantly.

I knew that was his way of his saying I used you to get here. He walked away and I sat down on one of the chairs.

"I guess we're in the same boat." Shay's voice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your date's girlfriend was my date." He sighed sitting next to me.

"I guess so."

We sat there in silence. I ended up dancing with Harry, Cedric and finally Neville.

"I know you're upset."

"I'm fine, Nev." I assured him with a smile.

"Laney, you don't have to be strong for me." He said sweetly.

The minute he used my nickname I caved and started to cry in his arms.

"I'll go tell Ginny, I have to go." He said as we finished the dance.

I cursed myself for wearing my heart on my sleeve when in came to Neville and my family. Neville came back and led me outside to the stairs. He sat down and I sat down next to him and started to sob.

"I know it's stupid letting a guy ruin my night." I said.

"Laney, you're not stupid you're one of the brightest in our year."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my best friend." I said.

"You know I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He said wiping my tears.

"I know."

I smiled at Neville.

"Now that's the smile I love."

We shared the same look that we shared at the lake a few weeks ago. The sparkle in his eyes was even more evident in the lighting. This time it wasn't as awkward. The moment was interrupted by a girlish giggle. I looked over to see Katie and George. I didn't expect Katie to have such a girly laugh.

"Did we interrupt a moment?" George smirked.

I turned and glared at my red headed friend.

"Oh, I guess we did."

"Sorry." Katie apologized pulling her date away from us.

"Thanks for comforting me, Nev."

"No problem, what are friends for."

I nodded.

"You want me to walk you back to the Hufflepuff common room?" He asked.

"That would be nice." I said.

We got up and Neville threw his arm around me and we walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, you look really pretty tonight by the way."

I blushed and said "You look really handsome tonight."

It was his turn to blush. We shared a quick embrace and parted ways. The day continued. It was a few days later when Ginny walked up to me.

"Hey Gin." I greeted.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"So, why were you crying at the Yule Ball?"

"My date only asked me to the dance so he could be with his girlfriend." I sighed.

"I'm sorry he's a jerk you want me to hex him?"

"No it's okay. I'm sorry Neville ditched you to comfort me."

She waved her hand dismissively and said "Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Even though Neville is too sweet to say this I know he only asked me because he couldn't go with you."

"Really?"

She nodded just as Neville walked up to us.

"Neville Frank Longbottom! What happened to your face?!" I exclaimed rushing up to him and cupping his face in my hands.

He shrugged nonchalantly and said "I got into a fight."

"Explain to me later, I'll take you to the hospital wing." I said.

Neville nodded and we walked towards the hospital wing.

"Mr. Longbottom, what happened?"

"I got into a fight with someone."

Her eyes wandered over to me and said "I'm going to take a guess and say the fight had to do with Miss Romero somehow."

"Yes."

"Come sit down and I'll treat your injuries."

"Who did you get into a fight with, Nev?" I asked.

"Cody."

"That's sweet, Neville thanks."

"No problem."

"Actually Ginny offered to hex him for me but I guess you beat her to that." I laughed.

"I guess I did."

Madam Pomfrey treated his injuries and we left. The day continued. It was a few days later the three of us were in the library trying to help Willa figure out how to breathe under water for the second task.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Neville asked.

"What?"

"There's Gillyweed to help you breathe under water." Neville said getting out a Herbology book from the bookcase next to him.

"That's a good idea, Neville."

"Where do we get some?" I asked.

Suddenly there was a soft pop next to me. I turned to see Dobby.

"I can help miss." He squeaked.

"Well that settles it."

They nodded. It was now the day of the second task.

"Have either one of you seen Preston?" Mason asked Neville and I.

"No, we haven't why?"

"I haven't seen him since last night, neither has Vi." Mason said worriedly.

I thought for a moment and said "Do you think they could've asked him to.."

"To what?"

"Forget I mentioned anything."

"Okay."

We walked down to the Black Lake. I watched Neville on the sidelines talking to Willa about Gillyweed. Hoping Rita Skeeter wouldn't pop out of nowhere and spread another rumor that Neville and Willa were dating not that we would be dumb enough to believe it. Willa went into the lake right after Cedric. She took the Gillyweed and dove into the water. She didn't come up for at least ten minutes.

"I've killed our other best friend!" Neville fretted.

"She's fine, Nev." I said tugging at his arm and showing him.

He sighed in relief and we sat down.

"You can let go of me now." Neville smirked softly.

"Oh, sorry." I said letting go of his arm.

About twenty minutes later Fleur showed up with her sister. After that was Cedric with Cho. Next was Viktor with some random girl. Lastly was Willa with Preston. That's where he was. I saw Mason rush down to his older sister and twin.

"In first place Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"That's my son!" Cedric's dad, Amos exclaimed.

Cedric rolled his eyes as the Hufflepuffs cheered.

"In second place, Willa Disney! "

Neville, me, Harry, Hermione and Violet cheered. Fleur and Viktor got third and fourth place respectively. The day continued. It was now time for the third task. Willa's brothers were pacing in the stands and so was I.

"You know Willa can handle it." Neville said.

"I know."

About an hour late Fleur and Krum appeared. After that Cedric appeared.

"That's my son!" Amos yelled running down towards him. We let them have their moment. I ran down next to him

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"The cup was a portkey." he said.

"So, where did it take Willa?"

"I have no idea."

"Who would make the cup a portkey?"

Cedric shrugged. That's one Hogwarts champion down now where's Willa. A few minutes later Willa appeared. She had lots of scratches and injuries.

"He's back, Voldemort's back!" She exclaimed.

Before Dumbledore could reach him the Highmaster of Durmstrang Igor Karkaroff walked up to her.

"This wasn't the way it was supposed to be you in the tournament." He said pointing to Harry.

"I still entered."

"You're just a bloody mudblood."

"She may be a muggleborn but she's talented." I said defending my friend.

"How did he use your blood to resurrect himself anyway?"

"I'm distantly related to him on my mum's side."

I looked at her shocked. I don't even know that.

"Take him away." Dumbledore said.

The tournament ended. The day continued. It was now the beginning of the summer. It was the middle of July. My dad had invited someone he had met at the market. All I knew was that they were muggles. I was doing some homework in the living room when our doorbell rang.


	16. Chapter 16

"That must be Petunia and Dudley. Can you answer the door?" My dad said.

"Sure." I said walking to the door and pulling it open to face a woman and a boy who looked almost identical to Alice and Neville. Though Alice was prettier and Neville was slightly skinner.

"Hello Petunia." My dad greeted the blonde woman.

"Hello Bobby."

"This is my daughter, Delaney." He introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. " I hesitated not knowing their last name.

"Evans." She filled in.

"Ms. Evans." I smiled and turned to the boy.

"This is my son, Dudley."

"Nice to meet you, Dudley." I said.

"You too." he said slightly loud. He may look like Neville but he doesn't seem to have his personality.

"Come on in." My dad said escorting them in.

"I have to go clean up my homework in the living room." I said.

"Okay."

I walked to the living room and quickly cleaned up my homework and took it to my room. I walked back to the kitchen and my dad escorted then to the living room. Just as we sat down Dinah strutted up to me and jumped on my lap.

"So, this is your cat?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, her name is Dinah." I answered.

She nodded and petted her. We talked for a while and we started to eat.

"Why were you staring at us when we got here?" Petunia asked.

"Oh sorry about that, you two just resemble my best friend and his mum a lot."

"Oh."

We continued eating.

"So, you were doing homework."

"Yeah, my school assigns a lot of summer homework but most of the time I like it."

"You sound like my sister, Lily." She said fondly.

Lily where have I heard that name before?

"You have a sister?" My dad asked.

"Yes, but sadly she died almost fourteen years ago." She said emotionally.

"That's terrible, how did she die?"

"She was killed by a murderer along with her husband James but their son Harry survived."

"You're Harry's aunt?" I asked.

"Yes, you know my nephew?"

I nodded and said "He goes to school with me."

"Does that school happen to be Hogwarts?" She asked.

I looked at my dad asking if I could tell her but if she knew about Hogwarts I think she already knew about wizards.

"Yes, it's Hogwarts." I answered her.

"Is he a Gryffindor like Lily was?"

"Yes, he is."

"What about you?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff."

She nodded.

"When was the last time you saw Harry?"

"Honestly, Lily and I didn't get along very well because I was jealous that she was a witch and I wasn't. So, long story short I've never met him."

"You haven't?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Well, his birthday is coming up in a few weeks he usually has a double birthday party with his god-brother who is Delaney's best friend you could come and meet him there."

"I couldn't intrude."

"Don't worry, I'll write his Uncle Matthew and ask." My dad assured her.

She nodded. We continued eating. After we ate they soon left. The day continued. It was now time for Neville and Harry's birthday party we were at the front door.

"Hello everyone." Neville greeted opening the door.

"Hey Nev." I greeted my best friend.

"Come on in." He said stepping aside.

We walked in.

"Who is this?" he asked referring to Dudley and Petunia.

"This is Dudley Dursley and his mum Petunia Evans." I told him.

"She's right, we do look alike." Dudley said looking at Neville.

Neville nodded. Alice walked in.

"Nice to see you, Bobby."

"You too, Alice."

"Who are your friends?"

"Petunia Evans and her son Dudley Dursley." My dad introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said cheerfully.

"You too." Petunia said.

"Everyone is in the living room follow us." Alice said.

I hooked my arm with Neville's and we walked towards the sitting room. I noticed Harry and Hermione chatting quietly. We were greeted by everyone.

"Everyone this is Petunia Evans and her son Dudley."

Harry instantly stopped his conversation with Hermione and walked up to Petunia and Dudley.

"Harry?" Petunia asked tearfully.

"You're my aunt?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't I met you before?"

"Regretfully, I didn't quite get along with your mum so we hadn't seen each other for ages."

Harry nodded and said "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Harry."

They shared a hug. Harry led his cousin over his group.

"That was sweet." I said.

The party continued. Dudley meshed well with everyone especially Violet. The day continued. It was a couple weeks later I had just received my Hogwarts letter and I decided Neville would be the first one I would tell about my news so I flooed over to his house.

"Oh, Delaney we weren't expecting you." Alice greeted me warmly.

"I know but I have some news to tell Neville."

"That you fancy him?"

I looked over at my best friend's mum and asked "You can tell I fancy him?"

"It's quite obvious."

I blushed.

"Now go tell him. I think you can guess where he is."

"The garden."

"Yes."

I nodded and walked towards the garden to find Neville.

"Oh, hey Laney." Neville greeted smiling at me.

"Hey Nev." I smiled.

"You have something to tell me, don't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"We've known each other since we were practically babies."

I nodded and said "I do have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I got prefect!" I said excitedly.

"That's great!" Neville exclaimed hugging me and spinning me around.

"I know."

We pulled apart looking into each other's eyes for the third time. The next thing I knew he kissed me.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, I'm sorry that was stupid I was caught in the moment." Neville rambled nervously.

I didn't respond I just gave him another kiss.

"You feel the same way?"

"Yeah, I started to fall for you the moment I looked into your eyes at the lake before the Yule Ball." I told him.

"Same goes for me."

"I didn't need to meet Willa I just needed an excuse to leave but I ended up running into her as I reached the castle and we talked about the fact that I was starting to fall for you."

"I had a similar conversation with Harry as well."

"Willa said it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Harry said the same thing." Neville said.

"Then the whole flower thing threw everyone for a loop."

"What flower thing?"

"You know that flower you picked and put in my hair at the lake?"

Neville nodded.

"Well, that flower was a gardenia and you put behind my left ear but eventually I switched it to my right ear. And in the language of flowers it means secret admirer."

"No doubt you read up on this." He smirked.

"Actually, Seamus told me all this."

"Seamus?"

"I was as surprised as you were." I said.

"How did he know all that?"

"His aunt is a florist."

Neville nodded.

"And remember when you walked up to me, Viktor and Cedric?"

Neville nodded again.

"Cedric was teasing me about the flower because apparently he knows the meaning."

"Does it matter what ear you put it behind?"

"Left means that the girl is single and right means the opposite."

"So, the whole school thought we were dating or at least thought we fancied each other." Neville said.

"Well, they weren't wrong." I smiled.

"No they weren't." He said kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We pulled apart.

"What does this flower mean?" Neville asked showing me a golden flower.

"That's a Gladiolus, it's my birth month flower." I told him.

"How about this one?"

"That's a Chrysanthemum."

"It's your favorite color."

"I know."

He didn't respond he just put it behind my right ear.

"I'm surprised you have lots of muggle flowers in your garden."

"Well, with my best friend and now girlfriend being a halfblood it makes sense." He smiled.

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek and we walked inside.

"It looks like my mum went to the Order meeting." Neville said reading the note on the table.

I nodded.

"You want to go over to visit Harry and everyone else."

Neville nodded and we flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Hello, Neville and Delaney." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Hi Molly."

"The order meeting is just about to start everyone else is upstairs."

We nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Hey everyone!" Neville and I greeted.

"Hey you two."

"So, have you got your Hogwarts letter yet?" Hermione asked.

"I received it this afternoon."

"Same as me, I got prefect."

"Like that wasn't predictable, Mione." Harry teased.

"Shut it, Harry." Hermione snapped playfully.

"I also got prefect." I said.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Who is the male for Hufflepuff?"

"Ernie McMillian." I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"I haven't really got a long with him since second year."

"Why?"

"He insulted Willa saying she deserved being attacked by that snake that Malfoy conjured." I said.

"You never mentioned this to me." Neville said.

"I'm sure you would've beat him up like you did Cody." I smirked at my best friend and secret boyfriend.

"Possibly."

"Who's the male perfect for Gryffindor?"

"Seamus Finnigan."

I nodded. The day continued. It was now time for us to board the train. No one has figured out that Neville and I were dating yet. Cedric was head boy. Seamus and Hermione stood together. I stood next to Ernie. Padma and Cody were the Ravenclaw perfects. Draco stood as far away from Willa as he could.

"There's no way, I'm working with this mudblood even if she is distantly related to Voldemort!" Draco exclaimed.

"I thought I would get respect since I did win the tournament but I guess not." Willa sighed blowing a black hair out of her face.

"Malfoy this is your second strike if you call Willa that once more then I'm hexing you to oblivion." I threatened glaring at him.

"There will be no hexing to oblivion, even though you might want to." Cedric said.

"You're no fun, Ced." I whined.

Cedric smirked at me. The perfects meeting continued. I did my rounds with Ernie and went back to the compartment.

"How did your rounds go?" Neville asked fiddling with his pet plant.

"Good." I said sitting next to him.

He finished with his plant, sat back and put his arm around me.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, another year at Hogwarts I wonder what we're in store for this year."

"I don't know."

"So, now that you're a perfect does that mean I can get away with being out after curfew?" Neville smirked.

"Not that you're ever out after curfew."

"What if I want to be dangerous?"

"You're as dangerous as a puffskein, Nev." I giggled at my boyfriend.

"I handled that troll pretty well in first year."

"Yeah, you did." I agreed pecking his cheek.

"But honestly I think that was only because you were in danger as well as Willa."

I nodded. The train ride continued. We met up with everyone and walked up to the castle. Harry's cousin Rebecca was going to be sorted.

"Rebecca Potter!" McGonagall yelled.

A little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed.

She smiled and ran off to the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued. We ate and I walked the new Hufflepuffs to the common room. We had our first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson.

"Hello students."

I couldn't help but cringe. She handed out the books we were going to use.

"We aren't going to use spells." Harry asked.

"This is all you need."

"So, what are we supposed to do throw the book at Voldemort when he attacks us." Hermione said.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, anyone else want to join them."

The day continued. It was now about a month into school. I was doing my rounds with Shay. Despite the fact that he didn't exactly agree with Harry or Willa about Voldemort being back I was still friends with him.

"So, how long have you and Neville been dating?"

"Who says we're dating?" I asked innocently.

"It's quite obvious other than that the flower says so."

"I know, we've been dating since the middle of August." I said.

"Am I the first one to figure it out?"

"Of our friends yes but both our parents know."

"I'm sure a few of the professors just happened to notice too."

"You think so?"

He nodded and said "Yes, probably Sprout and possibly McGonagall."

"That's understandable for Sprout, she's Neville's favorite teacher and my head of house." I said.

Seamus nodded. We continued doing our rounds and went back to our respective common rooms. It was now a couple days later. I was walking with Susan when Neville ran up to me.

"Hey Nev." I greeted my best friend/secret boyfriend.

"Hey lo- I mean Laney." He smiled.

"What's up?"

"Come with me."

"I'd go anywhere with you."

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Susan said.

"Bye Sue."

She walked away. Neville took my hand and led me to an empty classroom.

"Nev, why are we in an empty classroom?"

"I thought I'd be a little dangerous." He said twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"And hows that?" I asked confused.

"Like this." He said pressing his lips to mine.

We stood there snogging.

"Well, well what do we have here." Umbridge's voice said.

Neville and I broke apart blushing.

"I expect you two in detention with me tonight."

"This was all my idea, Delaney had nothing to do with it." Neville said.

"It takes two to snog, I expect you both in detention with me."

"Okay, professor."

"Now run along."

We ran out of the room.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Neville said.

"It sure was."

The day continued. I walked into my common room after my detention.


	19. Chapter 19

"I was wondering what happened to you." Cedric said.

"Oh, sorry I had detention with Umbridge."

"Let me guess you said Voldemort was back and she didn't agree."

"Not quite." I said blushing.

"What else is there?"

"Neville and I got caught snogging in an empty classroom and we had detention."

"I knew you two were dating!" Sue exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Cedric said.

"We've been dating since right before my fifteenth birthday." I told them.

"I should've known by the flower behind your hair."

"But you've been preoccupied with Cho." I teased my older friend.

"Don't tease your superior." He laughed.

The day continued. Harry and Hermione were thinking of starting a secret defense organization. After a few weeks Umbridge passed a decree that girls and boys shouldn't be less than six inches apart. That puts a damper in Neville and I's new relationship.

"We need somewhere to practice." I said.

"And you probably need somewhere to snog Neville." Cedric ribbed.

"Not helping, Diggory."

"Touchy, there's the Room of Requirement."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"It only shows up when the seeker needs something."

I nodded and said "I'll mention that to Harry."

Cedric nodded. The day continued.

"Hey guys." I greeted my Gryffindor friends as I sat down at the table.

"Hey."

"Where's Neville?" I asked noticing that my best friend and boyfriend was missing.

"He should be down any minute." Shay smirked at me.

I nodded. A few minutes later Neville came and sat down at the table next to Seamus.

"Is something going on with you two?" Seamus whispered to me he knew that whenever Neville had the chance to sit next to me he would.

"No, everything's perfectly fine. It's Umbridge that we're concerned about."

"Morning everyone." Neville said.

"Morning."

"I found someplace we can practice." Neville said.

"And where's that Neville?" Hermione asked.

"The room of requirement." Neville said.

"That's a good idea, Neville." Harry said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. We continued eating.

"And Laney we can also snog there too if you want." He whispered impishly.

"Oi, that's not something I need to hear." Seamus complained just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Neville and I glared at him. He was still the only one who knew about our relationship in Gryffindor. Not that we have any reason to hide it. The rush was just exhilarating. The day continued. We had our first few meetings. Many people joined including Willa. Neville was getting better at the spells that he wasn't really good at. He was practicing Expelliarimus with a statue with only me, Harry, Seamus, Hermione and Willa watching. He successfully disarmed the statue.

"Congratulations, Neville." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"You did it, Nev!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him and kissing him squarely on the lips.

He gladly deepened the kiss.

"When did this happen!" Everyone exclaimed at once. Seamus knew but I think he was just playing along.

"Right before my fifteenth birthday." I said.

"It's about time." Willa exclaimed.

"I know!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione nodded.

"It's about time you told everyone. I was about to burst." Seamus said.

"You knew about this?" Willa asked him.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are." He lied.

"Tell them the truth, Shay."

"I've known for a few months." He admitted.

Everyone nodded.

"And you know that decree that Umbridge passed that girls and boys have to be six inches apart."

"Yes."

"That's probably because of us." I said blushing.

"Why do you say that?"

"Umbridge caught us snogging in an empty classroom a while ago." Neville said just as embarrassed as I was.

"Did you two get detention?"

"Yes, we did. Even though I told her that it was all my idea and Delaney had nothing to do with it but she still gave us detention."

Harry nodded and asked "Did she make you use a blood quill?"

Neville and I both nodded.

"I also get detention with her every once in a while." Willa said.

"Why?"

"Probably because I'm a muggleborn and a Slytherin. I've mentioned it to Snape but he hasn't done anything about it."

"Yeah, I've mentioned it to Professor Sprout as well." I said.

They nodded and we walked out of the Room of Requirment.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger, Ms. Romero and Ms. Disney just the students we wanted to see." McGonagall said walking up with Snape and Sprout.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Seamus said.

"Bye."

He walked away.

"Please follow me to my office." McGonagall said.

We followed McGonagall to her office. I noticed my dad, Alice and Sirius.

"What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked.

"It's been brought to my attention that all of you have been subjected to the use of a blood quill under Umbridge."

"Yes, we have but all for different reasons."

"What were those reasons?"

"Hermione and I were subjected to it because we spoke out that Voldemort is back."

"I was subjected to it because the same reason and I'm a muggleborn and a Slytherin."

"What about you Ms. Romero and Mr. Longbottom?"

Even though both our parents knew about our relationship this was still quite embarrassing to admit to our Professors/respective Heads of House.

"We were caught snogging in an empty classroom." Neville muttered.

"Speak up, Mr. Longbottom."

"We were caught snogging in an empty classroom." Neville said blushing as red as a Weasley's hair.

"I guess you owe me some money, Mona." McGonagall smirked at my head of house.

"I guess so."

It's kind of funny that Seamus was right that the teachers especially our respective heads of house could sense something between us.

"So, what are we going to do about Umbridge?" Sirius asked.

"I think those are good enough grounds to sack her on." McGonagall said.

"Doesn't Dumbledore have a say?"

"I never agreed with him hiring her in the first place." McGonagall said.

"Who will take her place?"

"I could." Sirius offered.

"Thanks Mr. Black." McGonagall said.

Snape looked absolutely horrified at the prospect. The day continued. Umbridge was sacked right before the holidays. Mr. Weasley was attacked right around that time too. Neville and I were going to go visit his dad and gran.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi dad, hi gran." He greeted.

"Hi Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom."

Alice started to talk to Frank. It broke my heart to see this. Frank was her one true love. Neville was talking to his gran. I sat there for a few minutes and left. I tried to hold back tears but I sat down crying.

"Hey Delaney." Willa's voice called.

"Oh, hey Willa." I said giving her a small smile.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not my place to tell you." I told her honestly.

"Oh, okay."

"There you are, love." Neville said.

"Hey Nev." I said.

"Oh, hey Willa." Neville greeted sitting down next to me.

"So, why are you here?"

"We could ask you the same thing."

"I came with Preston and the Weasleys to visit Mr. Weasley." She said.

We nodded as everyone else joined us.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked.

Neville gulped, took my hand and said "We are here to visit my dad and gran they were tortured into insanity when I was just over a year old by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr."

Everyone's faces changed to surprised except for Harry's. I think he already knew which made sense since he was Neville's god brother.

"You two ready to go?" Alice asked her voice noticeably breaking.

Neville got up and and walked over to his mum and hugged her. They separated. Alice left and Neville sat next to me. We both knew that everytime we visited Frank and Augusta that once we got home Alice would go up to her room and have a good cry. Mama Weasley greeted us and we went back to the Weasleys. I was snuggled up to Neville on the couch.

"It really hurts me to see your mum be like this but I know I would be the same way if I ever lost you." I told him.

"I know it hurts me too. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He said kissing my temple.

The day continued. It was now the beginning of the new term. Nothing really went on. We went on with the D.A. It was the last one of the year. We were working on patronuses.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and a Jack Russell terrier flew out of Ron's wand. Seamus had a fox. Luna had a hare. Neville was finally able to cast a patronus it was a cat similar to mine.

"What memory did you use?" I asked.

"The day we became a couple." He smiled.

"Well, that explains why they match." Hermione said.

I nodded and gave Neville a congratulations kiss.

"You two can now snog out in the open, stop it." Seamus laughed.

Neville and I pulled apart. The day continued. It was now late May. Harry had a vision that they were hurting his uncle Matthew.


	21. Chapter 21

"Professor Slughorn told me to give these to you." She said handing the papers me and Neville.

"What does he want with me?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Nev."

"I hope so."

We left the compartment. I saw Hermione, Willa and Harry. A few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and one or two Slytherins. It turns out this is called the Slug Club. I think my dad was a member when he was in school. I held Neville's hand as he told his life story. I told my life story. The train ride continued. We reached Hogwarts. It was now time for the sorting.

"Austin Lim!"

My cousin walked up to the hat.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

Willa and I shared a look. I knew she would watch over him. The sorting ended. The day continued. After a while Hermione and I had Potions, it was just the two of us until Harry ran in. Professor Slughorn had three cauldrons of potions.

"Can someone tell me what this is?" he asked pointing to the nearest cauldron.

Hermione's hand flew up no surprise there.

"Miss Granger?"

"That's Amortentia, the strongest love potion."

"What does it smell like?"

"It's known to smell different to everyone based on what attracts them."

Professor Slughorn instructed us to make the Drought of the Living Death. By the end, Hermione's hair and my hair were both super curly. Of course Hermione's hair didn't have far to go. Harry somehow brewed the potion correctly and received the Felix Felicius as a reward. Hermione was upset.

"It's all in the book, Hermione."

"Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks."

I let my two friends squabble over this and searched the crowd for my boyfriend. I saw him with Dean and Seamus.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Laney." Neville said getting up and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Delaney."

"Here take my seat." Neville offered being the gentleman he was.

"It's fine, Nev."

"I insist."

"Well, if you insist." I said sitting down.

"What are those two squabbling about?" Seamus asked referring to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry brewed a potion perfectly and Hermione is upset about it."

"I swear those two are as obvious you two were that you like each other." Seamus said.

"Yeah, it's obvious but I don't think they've realized it yet or if they have they're ignoring it." I said.

"Yeah."

We continued talking. The day continued. Hermione started to date Cormac McLaggen after the Quidditch tryouts. Neville and I were at the lake when Harry walked up to us.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey guys."

"What's up?"

"I need advice." He said.

"About Hermione?" I asked.

"How do you know it's about Hermione?"

"It's obvious."

He blushed and said "I'm jealous of her and Cormac."

"I doubt she actually likes him that much." I said.

Harry nodded and we continued talking. The day continued. I was in the Great Hall sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione waiting for Neville and Harry. The boys came in laughing. I'm not sure I want to knows what happen up there.

"Do we want to know what happen up in your dorm?" Hermione asked eying her best friend and I eyed my boyfriend as well.

"Well" Dean started but he succumbed to more laughter.

"I still have that book from potions." Harry said.

"He accidently did a non-verbal spell on Ron that caused him to be turned upside down by the ankle" Seamus said.

"It was really funny"

"Neville, you conveniently left out the part where you fell out of bed" Harry laughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay, but you should be used to it I'm always so clumsy" Neville said.

"I've already told you that your clumsiness is one of my favorite things about you." I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Shay teased.

I rolled my eyes at my Irish friend. The day continued. It was now time for the Slug Club Christmas party. Harry brought Luna. Neville and I went together. Hermione went with Cormac. Neville and I were going to share a quick kiss under the mistletoe but it looks like Harry and Hermione had the same idea.

"Well, it looks like they're together now." I said.

"Yep."

The party continued. It was the start of the new term. The day continued. It was now a few weeks into the new term. I was walking with Susan and Ernie when I saw Willa snogging the last person I thought I would see her snogging Draco Malfoy. I thought she liked Viktor. Granted they haven't seen each other since fourth year but I think they kept in touch.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, hey Delaney." Willa greeted.

"Hey Willa."

"We'll see you in the common room." Susan said.

"Okay."

They walked away.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Christmas holidays."

"I thought you two hated each other?" I asked shocked.

"We only act like we hate each other but we don't."

"Wow, you fooled me."

"That's a feat, it's really hard to fool you." Willa said.

"Draco, if you hurt her I'll definitely hex you into oblivion."

"Don't worry."

I nodded. The day continued. It was now about a week later. I still haven't told anyone about Willa and Draco. Not that it's meant to be a secret. Neville and I were out in the courtyard sitting by the fountain.

"Something on your mind, love?" Neville asked.

"How would you feel about going on a double date?"

"Sounds good, with who?"

"Willa and Draco."

"They're together?"

"Yeah."

"I thought they hated each other."

"You and me both but they don't."

Neville nodded and said "How did you find this out?"

"I kind of caught them snogging." I said sheepishly.

"What is it with us always catching someone snogging?"

"I think we just have bad timing." I laughed.

"Probably."

The day continued. It was our first trip to Hogsmeade. The four of us met up at the Three Broomsticks. We ordered some butterbeer and chatted. Draco was quite nice once you got to know him. The day continued.

Neville's POV

Delaney was poisoned in early March by some chocolates that were filled with Amortentia. I sat by her bed holding her hand.

"I wonder who did this." Hermione said.

"Whoever it is, I'm hurting them." I said.

"You and me both, Neville." Willa said.

"Now that I think about it, I got a similar box of chocolates." Harry said.

"Who were they from?"

"Romlida Vane."

"They can't be from her maybe someone else who is interested in Delaney."

"Everyone knows we've been together almost two years, who's daft enough to use a love potion on her." I said.

Before anyone could respond Luna rushed in with that git Cody.

"What's he doing here?" I asked bitterly. He hurt my Laney once and he'll never live it down.

"He has something to tell you."

"I was the one who gave her the love potion." He muttered.

"Speak up!"

"I was the one who gave her the love potion."

"This doesn't make sense you're the one who hurt her two years ago why would she take you back especially when she's more than happy with me."

"She is quite forgiving."

"I'll give you that but I doubt she forgave you." I said. My Laney was quite forgiving.

"You're right, she didn't forgive me that's why I put her under the love potion."

"That's not right!" Hermione said.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"Don't you dare talk to Hermione like that!" Harry said standing in front of Hermione protectively.

Laney stirred.

"She senses my presence."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nev-ille." Laney croaked.

"I'm here, love." I said taking her hand again.

"What happened?" She asked opening her eyes.

"You were poisoned by some chocolates." I told her.

"Chocolates?"

"They had Amortentia in them."

"They did?"

"Yes."

"I'm so dumb."

"No you're not." I assured her placing a kiss on her temple.

"Who put the Amortentia in them?"

"Cody." I said glaring at the guy in question.

"The git that broke my heart at the Yule Ball. He was daft enough to use a love potion on me when he should know I'm quite happy with you." She smiled.

"You're lying."

"Don't call Delaney a liar!" I exclaimed.

"The truth is I have no idea why I gave you the power to upset me at the Yule Ball because even though at the time I didn't realize it but I now I realize I only agreed to go with you because I was in denial about fancying Neville." Delaney said.

Cody just left the room. The day continued. He was actually expelled for using Amortentia and so was Romlida.


	23. Chapter 23

Delaney's POV

I was released a few days later just before breakfast which is perfect timing because I was starving. I walked to the Great Hall. I surveyed the crowd and saw Neville at the Gryffindor table sitting across from Harry and Hermione. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey love." He greeted me lovingly.

"Hey Nev." I smiled at him sitting down between him and Shay.

We started to eat.

"It's nice to see you back, Miss Romero." McGonagall greeted when we walked into her class after breakfast.

"Thanks it's nice to be back." I said sitting next to Hermione.

The class continued. The day continued. It was normal for the rest if the year until Dumbledore suddenly died of natural causes and McGonagall was promoted to Headmistress. We were all in McGonagall's office.

"So, Dumbledore has been hiding these horcruxes from us."

"Apparently there's six left other than the diary Harry destroyed in second year."

"Which are?" Sirius asked.

"The Gaunt ring, the Ravenclaw diadem, Hufflepuff cup, Slytherin locket, those are the ones we know for sure."

"There's two more."

"Maybe one of them is his pet or something." I suggested.

"How about the last one?"

"Didn't Harry's scar have some dark magic in it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it did."

"Maybe he's a horcrux or more correct he was." She said.

"Why would he be a horcrux?"

"You know who never meant to make him a horcrux but he still has to fight you know who." Hermione said.

"We'll search for the rest of the horcruxes. Where should we look first?"

"Dumbledore was going to take Harry to the caves in a few weeks."

"We'll go there first." Sirius said.

The day continued. Voldemort had taken over the ministry and with that muggleborns were not allowed to come back to Hogwarts. It was now time for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Despite Fleur and Willa not getting along during the tournament they got along now. I was dancing with Viktor at the reception.

"Who's that beautiful girl with the black hair?" Viktor asked referring to Willa.

"If I wasn't happily taken, I think I would be jealous." I laughed.

"Who is it?"

"You don't remember. She was in the tournament with you."

"She was?"

I nodded and said "Yes, she was and she was the one I suggested that you ask to the ball."

"I thought you meant Herm o ninny." He said.

"No I didn't. Willa is also a muggleborn."

"I thought many muggleborns aren't in Slytherin."

"You're correct about that but she's special." I said.

Before he could respond Neville's voice asked "May I cut in?"

"Yes, you may." Viktor said stepping away from me and walking towards Willa. She and Malfoy had broken up right before the term ended but they stayed friends. Draco seemed to be interested in Ginny much to the Weasley's dislike. Draco's parents didn't care since he was disowned when he told them he was dating Willa.

"Hey Nev." I greeted my boyfriend of two years.

"Hey love."

We danced.

"You guys are late." I said.

"I blame our forgetfulness." Neville laughed.

I laughed.

"The one thing I won't forget anytime soon is how gorgeous you look in that dress." He said eying me up and down.

"Neville, you're making me blush."

"I didn't forget that it's our two year anniversary today." He grinned taking out a small box.

"Nev, that's not what I think it is?" I asked.

"No, it's not that." He said handing me the box.

I opened the box. It was a beautiful rose necklace. He knew I loved roses.

"Here let me help you." He said undoing the clasp and putting it around my neck.

"Thanks, Nev." I smiled at him.

He gave me a kiss.

"Oi!" George's voice exclaimed.

Neville and I pulled apart to see George and Katie.

"Well, well didn't we interrupt a similar scene after the Yule Ball." George grinned.

"Yes, you did."

"But you can't get me back at least with magic you're not seventeen yet." George said.

"That's what you think."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Yes, be very afraid."

He started running.

"Nev, why don't you dance with Ginny." I said as I started to chase George.

He gave up a few minutes later and let me catch him and I tackled him to the ground.

"Alright, I surrender." He said.

"Okay, good."

We got up and walked back in the tent. After a few more dances the reception was interrupted because the Ministry had fallen. Neville and I shared one kiss and went our separate ways. Everyone else started to apparate left and right. I flooed back home with my da. Hermione had to be on the run and Harry insisted on going with her. Violet couldn't come back as well but I think she'll enjoy spending some time with Dudley. It was now the start of the school year. A lot of my friends were gone. Hannah had been taken out in the middle of last year. Willa was invited to stay in Bulgaria with Viktor since she couldn't return to Hogwarts. So, in Hufflepuff it was just Susan, Ernie and me. For Gryffindor, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Rebecca and Parvati were coming back. Luna was my only Ravenclaw friend. Slytherin we had Ben and Malfoy much to Ginny's delight. I was sitting in the compartment with Neville, Susan, Lavender and Seamus after our prefect meeting. Speaking of the latter, they've been together since early summer. I was about to go look for Ginny and Malfoy but the door rattled open. Neville stood up in front of me instinctively and took out his wand.

"He's not here losers!" he said fiercely.

The death eaters left. We continued to Hogwarts. We had two new teachers named the Carrows. They creeped me out more than Snape and Barty Crouch disguised as Moody combined. School started. I hated that we would have to torture first years if they didn't do something right. They were just innocent first years.

"We need to restart the D.A."

"Who will lead us?" Neville asked.

"Who else but you, Nev." I said.

"I couldn't." He insisted.

"Yes, you could."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I agree." Ginny said.

"As do I."

"Okay, I'll lead us." Neville said.

The day continued. I was walking with Dinah in my arms when I saw one of the Carrows spit on both McGonagall and Sprout.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed pointing my wand at her. That caused Dinah to jump out of my arms.

She turned to to me and thought for a minute. She then moved her wand towards Dinah who was a few feet away from me. The next few seconds were all a blur. Both professors looked shocked and horrified that she had the ruthlessness to kill an innocent cat in front of its owner especially McGonagall since she had a certain fondness for cats. I stood there shocked as well. I've had Dinah since my eleventh birthday. McGonagall and Sprout led me to the Room of Requirement.


	24. Chapter 24

"What happened professors?" Neville asked rushing over to us.

I looked up at Neville and started to cry.

"Laney?" He asked taking me in his arms.

McGonagall and Sprout left.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dinah is dead." I sobbed.

"She is?"

"Yes, Professor Carrow killed her."

"That vile woman!"

"She had the gall to do it right in front of me."

Neville just nodded and let me sob in his arms. He knew how much Dinah meant to me and that I've had her since my 11th birthday. We soon ended up cuddled up on the couch my head on his chest.

"Don't worry when this is over, we'll get you another cat." Neville said.

"I'm not sure if I want another one." I sighed.

"Okay." Neville nodded and kissed my forehead.

We fell asleep. The day continued. The holidays were upon us. They weren't the same without everyone. Luna was kidnapped during the holidays. We were all devastated. We all learned to apparate. The day continued. Harry and Hermione retuned in early May. Willa and Viktor came to fight too as did Cedric and Cho. The war started. Harry went into the forest. He came back in Hagrid's arms. Hermione started to rush towards her dead best friend but Ginny held her back.

"Silly, girl Harry Potter is dead."

"I'd like to say something." Neville started.

"Well, Neville I think we'll all be fascinated by what you have to say."

"Stand down, -" Shay started but Lavender stepped on his foot.

"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here." he said with his hand on his heart and continued. "So, is everyone else. They didn't die in vain but you will cause you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us it's not over!" Neville yelled pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and brandishing it towards Voldemort. I always knew Neville had it in him. Harry suddenly dropped out of Hagrid's arms and aimed a spell at Nagini.

"No! No, come back! Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!" Bellatrix said confused as the death eaters started to apparate away form Hogwarts.

"I'll lure him to the castle and we need to kill the snake." Harry said.

The war continued. Apparently Ron and Susan had gotten together. I was dueling Bellatrix along with Neville.

"We meet again, Longbottom." She sneered.

"Not pleasantly either."

"And who else do we have here."

"You know who I am." I growled.

"Oh, right I killed your grandma."

"Before I had the chance to meet her."

"Oh my pleasure killing both of you."

"Not our children bitch!" Alice and my dad yelled.

Alice sent a Killing curse towards her and she faded into nothingness.

"That's for Frank and Augusta!" She exclaimed.

"And my mum!" My dad exclaimed.

The war continued. I noticed the Weasleys sobbing over one of their own. It was Percy. He hadn't talked to them in a few years but I guess he apologized before he died. I walked over to the brood of sobbing redheads to pay my respects. A few minutes later Katie was hurt and George ran over to his girlfriend. The war continued.

"I killed Nagini while on fire."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

"I always knew you would."

"You always believed in me." He smiled.

"And I always will."

We walked over to Harry who was in the midst of thank you snogs from many of the girls.

"If you want you can snog Harry in thanks as well."

"I rather snog you."

"Fine with me."

A flash of bushy brown hair rushed towards Harry and snogged him passionately. The whole room cheered. Willa walked over with Viktor. I greeted my best friend with a hug.

"So, did you enjoy staying in Bulgaria?" I asked.

"I sure did."

Our parents walked over with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Matthew and Cynthia.

"I guess smart muggleborns will eventually admit they have a thing for Potters." Sirius said smiling fondly at Harry and Hermione who were still snogging passionately.

"Longbottom men have a thing for Hufflepuffs." Alice said smiling at us fondly.

Cedric and Cho walked over. I greeted my former housemate and his girlfriend.

"Is that a ring I see on your finger Cho?"

"Yes. Cedric proposed a few weeks ago." She smiled.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

We continued talking. Ron and Susan lasted until most of us went back for our 7th/8th year. They were still friends though. Susan stayed single. Ron began dating Luna. After Hogwarts, Hermione and I started our own bookshop in Hogsmeade and Neville became an auror. It was a muggy October afternoon when Neville and Harry walked into the bookstore.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey boys." I greeted my boyfriend and his godbrother.

"Hey love." Neville greeted kissing my cheek.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hermione is in the back somewhere, go look for her."

Harry nodded and walked away. I noticed Neville had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Those are beautiful, Nev." I complimented.

"They're for you." He smiled handing them to me.

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

He smiled and asked "So, do you know how many roses there are?"

"Not off the top of my head, why?"

"There's 108."

"That's a lot."

"Do you happen to know what that many flowers mean?"

I shook my head and said "Let me go look it up."

Neville nodded and followed me. I opened the book about flowers. I heard something drop out but I didn't think much of it. I skimmed the section on roses and amount of roses.

"They mean will you marry me?" I asked closing the book to see Neville down on one knee.

"Delaney, we've been best friends from the minute we met. We've been dating four wonderful years. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." I smiled.

Neville smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. The next thing I knew I was being attacked by a brown haired missile.

"It took you long enough to ask her."

"You were in on this Harry?" I asked.

"Yes, I was."

"How about you Hermione?"

"Not really but I just found out. Congratulations."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"We should get to Three Broomsticks." Neville said,

"Okay."

Hermione and I closed up the bookstore and left to The Three Broomsticks. I saw all our friends and our parents.

"Did she say yes?" Alice asked.

"Of course I did."

"Well, it's about time!" Everyone exclaimed.

Neville and I sat down. Seamus was there with Lavender his girlfriend, Cedric and Cho, Ron, Luna, George and Katie, Fred and Angelina, Ginny and Draco, Fleur and Bill and lastly Willa and Viktor.

"So, does anyone else have any news?" I asked.

"Well, I asked Willa out and she said yes." Viktor grinned.

"It only took you five years." I teased my Bulgarian friend.

"Bill and I are going to have a baby." Fleur said.

"What?" The present Weasleys asked.

"You guys are going to be uncles and aunt." Bill grinned.

"Congratulations."

We continued talking. The day continued. Neville and I were now at St. Mungos a few days later visiting his gran and dad. Willa was out with Viktor but she would meet us later.

"Neville?" Frank asked.

"Dad you remember me?" Neville asked.

"Your my son aren't you?"

"Yes but you haven't remembered who I was since I was a year old."

"Neville?" Augusta asked.

"Hi gran."

"Nev, you want to me to grab the healer?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I nodded and left the room.

Neville's POV

I stood there with my newly cured dad and gran until Delaney came back with the healer.

"What's the date?" she asked.

"October 14, 1999." My dad answered.

"I've never seen this before this is a miracle."

"I'd say."

The healer left.

"So, Neville this must be your girlfriend."

"Actually, she's my fiancée." I smiled wrapping my arm around Delaney's waist.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"About a week."

"Congratulations. How long had you two been dating?"

"Since our fifth year." I smiled.

My dad and gran nodded just as Willa walked in.

"Hey Willa." Delaney greeted.

"Hey Delaney."

"Delaney, as in Bobby's daughter?" My dad asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I always knew you two would end up together." My dad said.

"This is Willa Disney our other best friend." Delaney introduced.

"Muggleborn, I guess." My gran said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"We should send a patronus to your mum."

"I'll do that right now." I said kissing Delaney's cheek.

"Okay."

I left the room.

Delaney's POV

I stood there with everyone.

"So, my son can cast a patronus?" Frank asked.

"Yes, he finally got a hold of it in fifth year."

"What's his patronus?"

"It's identical to mine which is a Ragdoll cat."

Frank nodded and asked "What houses were you three in?"

"I was a Hufflepuff, Neville was a Gryffindor."

"And I was a Slytherin."

"A muggleborn in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Now we know why Snape had a soft spot for you."

"I guess so."

Neville walked back in with Alice.

"Frank?" Alice asked her voice breaking.

"Alice."

They shared a tearful hug. The three of us decided to leave them alone. It was a few days later I walked into my shared house with Neville when I saw a pure white kitten snoozing on the couch.

"I know you said you weren't sure if you wanted a new cat after what happened to Dinah but I couldn't resist she was just too adorable."

"Yes, she is."

"So, are you going to keep her?"

"I am."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I think I'll name her Nala to continue the tradition of naming a pet after a Disney character." I said.

Neville nodded.

"Thanks for buying her, Nev." I said kissing my fiancé.

"No problem, love."

The day continued. I chose Willa for my maid of honor and Harry was Neville's best man. Hermione, Ginny, Luna were all my bridesmaids. Ron, Viktor and Seamus were Neville's groomsmen. Ginny had been dating Malfoy for a about a year. Seamus and Lavender had eloped a few weeks ago. I was the first one to figure it out just like Shay was the first to figure out that Neville and I were dating back in fifth year. Teddy was our ring bearer. Fleur had just had her baby Victoire a few months before. Everyone else was in a relationship as well. Cho was heavily pregnant with a baby boy. It was an amazing wedding and honeymoon. Over the next few years we had many weddings to go to. First Harry and Hermione who had a double wedding with Violet and Dudley then Draco and Ginny then Viktor and Willa lastly Ron and Luna. Neville and I had been married almost five years now we already had an almost three year old son named Campbell Clarke and I was heavily pregnant with our second child but still running the bookstore with Hermione who was also slightly less heavily pregnant with her second child.


	26. Chapter 26

"Dad!" Campbell yelled running to greet Neville.

"Hey buddy!" Neville said picking him up.

"I saw a Quidditch game today, it was really fun."

"That's cool buddy."

"I want to play Quidditch when I'm big."

"Okay." Neville said putting him down and turning to me smiling.

He ran off to the living room.

"Explain to me, how our son is obsessed with Quidditch?"

"I guess that's what you get when his godfather is a former Quidditch seeker."

"Is it too late to change godparents?" Neville joked.

"Sadly it is." I laughed.

"Darn."

"We'll keep that in mind for the next baby Longbottom." I said patting my belly.

"How's the little one been treating you?" Neville asked.

"A lot of kicking today."

Neville nodded and said "Why don't you go sit down on the couch and I'll finish up in here."

"Okay." I said kissing his cheek.

Neville nodded as I waddled away. I sat down on the couch and grabbed my book that I was currently reading and starting reading it. Neville joined me a few minutes later and started to give me a foot massage.

"Well, isn't this cute." Willa said walking out of the fire a few minutes later.

"Hey Willa." I greeted.

"No need to get up, I'll come to you." She said hugging me.

"Uncle Viktor!" Campbell yelled running up to Viktor.

Viktor picked him up. They sat down and we started talking. After an hour we had dinner.

"I have an announcement." Willa said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm two months pregnant." She grinned.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I also have an announcement." Neville said.

"What is it Nev?"

"I got a letter from Hogwarts today and they want me to interview for the job for the Herbology Professor." He grinned.

"Congratulations, Neville." Willa and Viktor said.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations, Nev." I said kissing him.

"Oi, we have innocent eyes here!" Viktor said covering up his godson's eyes.

Neville and I pulled apart. The night continued. Willa and Viktor left. I put Campbell to bed.

"You want to continue what we were doing earlier." Neville grinned seductively.

"Maybe a little." I said.

We started snogging passionately. Neville reached down and started to rub my belly.

"That feels good, Nev."

Neville continued rubbing my belly as we snogged more passionately by the minute. We got a bit carried away we both ended up in our undergarments.

"This is a little bit farther then we wanted to go."

"You just turn me on a lot." Neville said kissing down my neck.

"That explains why I'm almost seven months pregnant with our second child in five years." I giggled.

"I guess so." Neville said finishing up with my lips.

We finished snogging and cuddled up the best we could.

"I love you, Nev." I said.

"I love you too, Laney. So, have you thought of any names?"

"Finn, Rory, Drake for a boy even though Rory could work for both. For a girl, Azalea, Sarah, Clover, Suri, Britney." I listed.

"Clover is adorable especially with our history with flowers even though Azalea is also a flower."

"Suri means Red Rose."

"What would the middle name be with Clover?"

"I was thinking Isabel."

"That's perfect."

I nodded against his chest. The day continued. Neville had his interview he was nervous at first but McGonagall threw the sword of Gryffindor at him to give him courage. After that he did amazing. He got the job and started teaching. I was now in labor with our second child.

"This is the last time, Neville!" I groaned in pain.

"That's what you said last time."

"Not helping."

A few more pushes and we had a beautiful baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Neville said.

"I know, I'm glad we waited to find out what we were having this time." I said.

Neville nodded, kissed my temple and said "I'll go tell everyone."

"Okay."

He left the room.

Neville's POV

I can't believe I'm a father to a beautiful baby girl. It's amazing.

"So, is the new baby here yet?" Willa asked.

"We have a beautiful baby girl." I said.

"Congratulations mate." Viktor said clapping my back.

"Yeah, congratulations." Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Lavender chorused.

"Can we see her?" Willa asked.

I nodded and led them to her room.

"Hey everybody." Delaney said holding the bundle of pink blankets.

"Can I see my baby sister?" Campbell asked excitedly.

"Sure, buddy." I said taking him from Viktor's arms.

"She's pretty." He said cutely kissing her forehead.

"Aww." Everyone cooed.

Viktor picked him up from the bed.

"So, what's her name?"

"Clover Isabel."

"That's adorable."

"Who are her godparents?"

"Seamus and Lavender." Delaney said.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I'm honored." Lavender said.

"My little four leaf clover, can I hold her?" Seamus asked.

"Sure you can." Delaney said handing him our daughter.

"Well, she's already got me wrapped around her little finger." Seamus said.

"Me too."

"So, who wants to start a pool in when Clover will be able to date." Willa laughed.

"Not until she's in her thirties." Seamus and I chorused.

Our respective wives rolled their eyes. I knew Campbell was also going to be quite protective of her just by the way he reacted to her.

Delaney's POV

It was two months later. We were back at the hospital for the birth of Harry and Hermione's second child with Violet and Dudley and their three year old son Christopher. He was playing with Campbell while I was holding two month old Clover. She had the baby. It was a baby boy again. They named him Sirius Robb much to Sirius's the first delight. His godparents were Ben and his wife Ella. Three more months later Willa was in labor with her first child. Viktor was freaking out like every new father does. They had a baby boy named Valentin. The godparents were his brother Kosta and Rebecca who were dating now. Over the next while we had lots of births. Neville and I had two more kids a boy named Cedric Edmond born in July 2007 and Caitlin Elizabeth who was born January 2009. Willa and Viktor had two more kids born in Michelle Alexis born in January 2008 and Jillian Marie born in February 2010. Harry and Hermione had twin girls Lily Luna and Emma Rose in June 2007. Many other births but that would take ages to list. We all moved to Hogwarts once our youngest was around three. So that was a year before Christopher, James and Campbell started. I became a substitute for Charms the year they started. I was at the sorting with Neville. Cedric and Cho's older daughter was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Christopher Dursley!" The headmistress yelled.

A boy with bushy blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

He ran off toward the Gryffindor table.

"Campbell Longbottom!"

"Gryffindor!"

He ran off towards the Gryffindor table to sit by Christopher. More sortings went by.

"James Potter!"

A boy with bushy auburn hair and soft brown eyes walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

He had a shocked look on his face as he ran to sit with Christopher and Campbell.

"He had the same look on his face that I had when I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"I noticed."

"It's like our kids switched personalities. Campbell is outgoing, Quidditch playing, jock and smart and James is quiet and bookish."

"Well, he takes after Hermione I guess and Campbell is his godfather's boy." I said.

"Just like Clover is her godfather's little four leaf clover and daddy's little girl and Ced is your little man and grandma's little boy and Caitlin is the baby of the family she's everyone's soft spot."

"True."

The day continued. Once Caitlin was five I started teaching Charms part time. Three years later Campbell was a fourth year and it was Clover, Scorpius and Sirius's turn to be sorted.


	27. Chapter 27

"Clover Longbottom!"

She was the spitting image of me but with Neville's bright blue eyes and round face.

"Hufflepuff!"

She smiled and ran off to the Hufflepuff table.

"She may be my little girl and Seamus's little four leaf clover but she takes after you."

"I guess so."

A few more sortings went by.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Draco and Ginny's son walked to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

The sorting continued.

"Sirius Potter!"

A boy with messy black hair and brown eyes walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

He smiled and ran off to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, I think I sense history repeating itself." I said.

"What?"

"Clover and Sirius."

"There's no way, my little four leaf clover is going to date a Potter." Seamus joked from the opposite side of Neville. He was the new flying coach.

"Or anyone for that matter. And I think Campbell would agree as well."

I rolled my eyes at my husband and friend. They are so overprotective of Clover but of course my dad was protective of me too.

"Congratulations on getting sorted into Hufflepuff, sweetie." I congratulated my oldest daughter

"Thanks mum."

"Just stay away from that Potter boy." Neville and Seamus chorused.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Don't mind your father or godfather sweetie." I told her.

"Okay."

I nodded and she walked away with the rest of her class.

"Just for that comment, you're not getting far tonight." I said running my finger down Neville's shirt teasingly.

"Oi, I rather not hear about your private life." Seamus said.

The day continued. Campbell was the seeker on the Gryffindor team this year like godfather like godson. Clover was one of the brightest in her house and Sirius was also quite bright as well but he didn't really apply himself he liked Quidditch like his father and was a prankster. Valentin was sorted into Slytherin the next year. It was now time for twins and Cedric's sorting.

"Cedric Longbottom!"

The spitting image of Neville but with my eyes walked up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Just like his namesake." I smiled. Cedric had died in an auror mission the year before leaving Cho and their three kids devastated.

"Emma Potter!"

"Ravenclaw!"

She ran off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Lily Potter!"

"Ravenclaw!"

She ran off to sit by her sister. The sorting ended. I was now the full time Charms Professor. The next year Michelle was sorted into Gryffindor. By the time our youngest Caitlin started Campbell had just graduated with many invitations to play Quidditch. Clover was a fifth year and Cedric was a third year.

"Caitlin Longbottom!"

Our baby girl walked up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat said instantly.

She smiled as her older siblings cheered from the table. I love how supportive they are of each other.

"Congratulations on getting into Hufflepuff, honey." I said.

"Thank you mum."

"Yes, congratulations." Neville told her proudly.

"You're not disappointed that I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, daddy." She asked looking up at Neville with her big blue-green eyes.

"No of course not, sweetie." He said kissing her forehead.

"It's time to go to the common room, Cat." Clover said. We had made her perfect this year.

"Okay."

"Can we talk to you for a second alone, Clover?" I asked my daughter.

"Sure, Cat go catch up with your class." She instructed her little sister softly.

"Okay." Caitlin said running to catch up with her fellow first years.

"So, what's up mum and dad?" She asked.

"Do you know who planted the idea in Cat's head that I would be disappointed if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it was Weasley."

"You'll have to be more specific than that, sweetie." I said. There was still too many Weasleys to count at school.

"He's a first year as well his name is Samuel Weasley." She said.

I nodded and she walked away.

"I'll have to floo Luna and Ron in a few days." I said.

Neville nodded. The day continued. It was a few days later and I decided to floo Luna and Ron.

"Hey Delaney." Luna greeted cheerfully,

"Hi Luna."

"So, why are we here?" Ron asked.

"Apparently, Sam told Caitlin that we would be disappointed if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor."

"Mainly that I would be."

"I wonder where he could get that idea from?" Luna said eyeing her husband.

"I have mentioned it to him offhand and he told Caitlin." Ron said rubbing his neck nervously

"How dare make our daughter think we wouldn't be proud if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor." Neville said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would repeat it." Ron apologized.

"You're forgiven."

"What house was she sorted into?" Luna asked.

"Hufflepuff."

"That's wonderful."

We nodded. The day continued. It was now the middle of November when Neville, Seamus, Clover and Sirius II walked in. I noticed Neville and Seamus glaring at Sirius II.

"What's going on?"

"You won't believe what I just caught Clover and Sirius doing." Neville said angrily.

"My guess it wasn't playing Exploding snap." I smirked.

"Mum, we were just snogging in an empty classroom. Dad and Uncle Seamus are over exaggerating." Clover said smiling over at Sirius.

"You two are dating?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Sirius said.

"How long?"

"Just two months. I wrote Cam and he approves." Clover said smiling at the mention of her oldest brother. She adored him and he adored her right back. That's not saying that she didn't adore her younger siblings but she had a special bond with Campbell.

"I always thought you two would be cute together and I guess Cam thought so too." I said.

"But they were snogging."

"Nev, don't you remember that we were caught snogging in an empty classroom when we were their age. So don't you dare lose you temper."

"Yes, but that's different."

"How so? Just because she's our daughter." I asked my hands on my hips.

"Exactly."

"Even though my dad knew we were dating I know it was hard for him to hear that I was caught snogging you in an empty classroom but he let it go and you should too."

"Why?"

"Because she looks at Sirius the way I still look at you." I smiled as I kissed him.

"And that's our cue to leave." Seamus said leading Clover and Sirius II out of the room.

Neville and I stood there snogging passionately. He leaned me against my desk and wrapped his arms around me and started to squeeze my bum. I ran my fingers through his graying blond hair but it was still quite sexy. We've been married for twenty years and have four kids but it still feels like we're newlyweds sometimes.

"Should we be doing this here, Professor." I giggled.

"I guess not, Professor." He smirked his blue eyes twinkling.

We separated and Neville left. The day continued. Neville and Seamus soon accepted the fact that their little girl/little four leaf Clover was dating. I noticed Cedric was quite friendly with Wendy Montgomery who was a fellow Hufflepuff third year. She had dark brown hair with sea green eyes. If I know my son sooner or later he was going to head over heels over for her but he'll be shy to tell her. It was now Cedric's fifth year.

"Mum?" he asked walking into my office.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled at him.

"I need your advice."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I have this friend who fancies this girl a lot but he's not sure if he should tell her."

"You're talking about yourself and Wendy aren't you, honey?"

"How did you know?"

"A mum knows everything."

"She would never go for someone like me when she has other choices."

"Cedric Edmond Longbottom, you're good enough for her and don't you think anything less."

"You really think so?"

"I know."

He smiled and walked out of my office.

"Of course he's good enough for her he's named after me." A voice said.

I turned to see Cedric's picture grinning at me.

"Oh, shut your mouth Diggory. I don't know how Cho talked me into giving you a picture in my office."

"She knew you couldn't say no to your goddaughter."

"Oh, right." I said. Their youngest daughter Lyric who was a seventh year Gryffindor was our goddaughter.

The day continued. Cedric and Wendy were a couple by Christmas. They continued dating for the rest of their Hogwarts years. Caitlin ended up with Jeffery Boot, Padma and Terry's son.

The End


End file.
